A tale of two Jasons
by Jasam.KillyFan
Summary: Basically a story based on the possibility of a SBu return and how GH might work him back into the canvas. A tale of two Jasons always appealed to me and this is how I can see it playing out.


Jason laid his back against the blackened cobblestone wall of his dungeon prison, defeated, head hung wondering how much longer he would have to live like this, how much longer he could withstand. The first few weeks he was hopeful, he felt like he could outsmart his captors. He attempted several escapes but the punishement for his lack of success was beatings at the hands of his all too willing captors. Everytime he was caught during his attempted escapes they would return him to his dark, damp, cold prison with a smile and lash him until they got bored. Slowly the days he spent in there became longer until they blended into one long depressing abyss. Jason spent more time drifting in and out of what seemed like an unconcious sleep. After one of his many failed escapes his captors decided to constrained him to a wall. Cold steel cuffs were strapped around his wrists keeping him chained to the wall like an animal. At first it gave him some odd sense of hope, surely his captors had decided to up their restaining tactics because they knew he had the power to escape if he really kept his mind to it but as the weeks passed his inner voice turned from hopeful and encouraging to despairing and grim and he realized that maybe he would ultimately end up dying here, never again seeing Sam. Sam, how he missed her. Many times he could swear he heard her voice as he drifted in and out of unconcious sleep. She called his name, it felt so real, as if he could open his eyes and see her kneeling beside him in his cold prison. He kept his eyes shut for he knew it was all a trick but as long as he kept his eyes close maybe he could fool himself, even if just for a bit. He could hear her intoxicating laugh, see her sweet smile, smell her beautiful flowing brown hair. The only thing he couldn't feel was her touch, oh, how he missed it so. When he thought about it only made him shudder more, realizing how cold and unfeeling it was in his lonely prison dungeon. Suddenly out of the silence he heard the jolting sound of the door being open. When all he had was darkness and silence it seemed like all his senses were heightened. The sound made his ear ring and a light creeping through the opening door almost blinded him. He closed his eyes tightly and kept them shut as the familiar sound of one of the captors footsteps came closer and stopped at the front of his cell door. The captor tossed something into his cell and it landed with a small thud by Jason's feet. ''I have a little gift for you, a little something from home.'' Jason's curiousity was piqued but he immediately noted the hint of amusement in his captor's voice. Whatever it was, it must surely be a game. ''Enjoy.'' said the captor before turning on his heels and walking out from where he came from. Jason's eyes were still trying to adjust from the burst of rare lighting. His eyes felt much better once the door shut and it readjusted to the faint lighting of the moon through the distant window. Jason looked down at his feet and saw a brown envelope, he braced himself to move and cringed as he reached for it. Pain crippled him as he clutched his side. He had been kicked hard the last time he tried to escape and a large bruise formed where blood pooled under his skin. He wasn't sure how bad he was hurt but he sure felt like it was pretty significant. With whatever power he had left he reached and grabbed the enveloppe before quickly seeking the comfort of the wall he previously laid against. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a stack of photos that were buried inside. His heart leaped at the sight of the first photograph. It was a picture of Sam. There she was, a tangable picture of the woman he loved and longed for more than anything else on this planet. He stared down at her for a long time. she was so beautiful, how he missed her, how he wanted to see her, to feel her, to let her know he was still alive and all he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms for what could be an eternity. He forced his eyes to break their mesmorized gaze of Sam and finally fall on a little boy that was with her. A blonde floppy haired boy tugging at her jacket. Jason could see they were clearly infront of Kelly's, Sam smiled at the boy, unknowingly being photographed. Jason's eyes looked over the boy's features, he was so big, could it be Danny, the little boy he had promised to love as his own? He must be, he was such an adorable kid, how he wished he could meet him. Jason flipped the picture to the back of the pack and looked at the next, again Sam at Kelly's still, this time she had the little boy high up in her arms. The child cupped Sam's face and looked down at her as she looked up at him. It definately had to be Danny. How he missed them, how we would love nothing but to be with them in that photographed moment. Jason reluctantly flipped the second picture to the back of the stack also and froze as his eyes closed in on the next picture. Again, at Kelly's still seemingly unknowingly being photographed, on what looked to be taken at the same moment of the other two pictures, a man greeting Sam with an arm around her back and one rubbing Danny's floppy haired head. Sam looked up at the man with a smile which sent a wave of unsettlement in Jason, he quickly looked at the next picture hoping for proof that this wasn't what he assumed it to be but only to be hit with another confirming picture. The man's head bent down to kiss Sam's willing lips as Danny looked on happily. If anyone said a heart couldn't physically ache from heartbreak than surely they never truly felt it for he felt like he had been sucker punched at that moment. He was suddenly afraid to look on but unable to stop himself. As much as it hurt it was the first time since his ''death'' that he had any news of what was going on with Sam. How many times had he wondered how she was doing, prayed that she was ok. He forced himself to keep going, he flipped some more. There were various pics of Sam out and about, sometimes with Alexis, sometimes with Molly, a few more with Danny at the park, the mysterious man often present with them. He paused at one, it was at Sonny's he could see everyone gathered outside on the terrace. Sonny, Carly, Michael all beaming happily, they seemed to be dressed in formal attire. Jason flipped to the next picture, again Alexis, Molly, Kristina all waiting around the terrace. Jason flipped the picture to the back of the stack and saw the man in so many pictures standing next to Sonny and Spinelli, he was beaming happily with them as he could see Sam also at the far opposite of the picture. she was so happy, so excited, they all were, she was clearly walking down what seemed to be an aisle in a flowing white dress towards the beaming man between Sonny and Spinelli. Jason's heart sank. This was the man Sam had moved on with. He stared at him, studying his face for several minutes as if waiting for it to tell him more about this man then he looked at the others, his friends gathered around this new man. They all seemed so happy, so accepting of this man in Sam's life. There he was with Sam and Jason's closest friends, it seemed like he had completely taken over his place in all their lives. Jason felt a twinge of despair, maybe in his subconcious he had always hoped that somehow, one of them would have been able to figure out that he was still alive and that maybe Sam or Sonny or Spinelli were working hard at trying to find him and come to his aide, that hope was quickly silenced at the sight of these pictures. There was just no way that any of them would know he was still alive by the look of these pictures. The stack of pictures were almost over but there were a few left. Jason hesitantly flipped to the next. Again, some pics of Sam with this new man. She seemed happy beyond words. Jason selfishly thought that he would only ever be the one to make her that happy. It saddened him even though he felt a reassurance in the fact that her life after him hadn't become a bad and dark one. He flipped the picture again, this time another blow, Sam was looking out at the water on the docks happily and her hands rested on her obviously rounded belly. Jason could tell she was pregnant, she was always a radiant expectant mother. Here she was again, it hurt him so much. He let the stack of pictures fall from his hands, crashing loosely around his side. He let out a pained growl as he angrily faught against his restrained wrists. He let his head hit the back of the cobblestoned wall behind him as a tear slipped down his cheek. What was the point of fighting anymore?


End file.
